


Trusted Hands

by sugarcomatosed



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Or At Least the EdelHubie equivalent), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Get Rid of The Pining We Can't Let People Know We Yearn, No Major Endgame Spoilers, Post Game, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: Marquis Vestra comes to the Emperor with news late at night; Hubert helps Edelgard get ready for bed. Neither of these tasks are as simple as they should be.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Trusted Hands

Everyone knew better than to stop Marquis Vestra when he stalked through the halls of the Imperial Palace. Particularly when he ventured to this wing, at this hour of the night. There was only one place he could be headed, and whatever news he was bearing could only be for her ears only. 

Hubert knocked only once on the Emperor’s door. He listened for the lock being undone, her door had two and Hubert still found himself wishing for a third. The first one clicked, followed by the second. 

The Emperor opened the door at last, and stared up at the Marquis. Or rather, Edelgard stared up at Hubert. She’d already taken her crown off, but hadn’t yet undressed for the night. Out of her armor, Edelgard still cut an imposing figure in her gown with only the light of the hall cast over her features. 

“…Pardon the interruption, your majesty. I did not wish to disturb you at such an hour.” 

“Nonsense, Hubert. Edelgard shook her head. “Come in.” She moved aside and Hubert followed her inside. 

They walked through her empty unlit parlor, to her bedroom. She had clearly been preparing for bed. Though her hair was still pinned up in its usual way, there were the small signs she had been prepping for bed. Her crown was left on the vanity’s oaken counter, her hairbrush laid out next to it.

She was getting on a more regular sleeping schedule then, that put him a little more at ease. Her health had always been more fragile since she’d returned from beneath the palace depths. She could plow through an entire battalion, but succumb to a cold. Of course, it would be better if she wore something heavier than the light nightgown she’d left on the foot of her four poster bed. 

“I was just getting ready for bed. Has something come up?”

She picked her crown up from her vanity where she had left it, examining its gold surface with a slight frown. Edelgard placed it upon its cushion and turned to him expectantly. 

“We’ve caught wind of where Those Who Slither In The Dark have made their stronghold. It’s only a rumor, but where there are rumors…there is truth.” Hubert bowed his head. 

“I thought it would be prudent to inform your majesty that we soon may need to rally all of our forces, and not just those under my command.” He gestured with one hand. 

She breathed in sharply. “….where, Hubert?”

He smiled. “A secret I’m afraid, Lady Edelgard. You needn’t worry about it yet, I only wanted to give you warning.”

She furrowed her brow and let out a small sigh. “And knowing you, you’d die before you divulge that secret, even to me.”

“Astute as always, my lady.” 

“…I didn’t get to become Emperor by letting things slip by me, you know that Hubert.” She smiled though. “You have more to report then?”

“Yes, I have received w-“

“Oh, Hubert, a favor first?” Edelgard interrupted, as if she would have had to even ask him.  
“Certainly, Lady Edelgard.” He frowned. 

Her skirts swished as she turned to face away from him. “Would you? I buttoned it myself this morning, but it’s a bit of a hassle.” 

Hubert stared at column of buttons that dotted her back. His eyes moved up following the curve of her spine all the way up to the high collar of her gown. He only now really noticed the richness of the maroon silk she wore today, and the delicate lacework on the cuffs of her long sleeves. 

Her calloused hands contrasted with the minute details and Hubert realized she’d already taken off her white silk gloves. They were not on her vanity so they were probably on her dresser. He could easily cast his eyes to search for them, but instead he stared at her trim figure silhouetted against her vanity mirror. 

“…you managed to get into this yourself?” He remarked, stepping forward to assist. 

“Hush, Hubert.” Edelgard chided. He glanced briefly to see her expression in the glass. She stared downward at her bare hands, which fidgeted ever so slightly with her skirts. 

Hubert returned his gaze to the back of her dress.

“…You were saying, you received word?” Edelgard pressed forward as if this conversation was still continuing as normal. 

Hubert followed suit. “Yes, we set our spies across the country at war’s end, and as reconstruction has continued, tongues have gotten looser.”

He undid the topmost button and ever so carefully and slowly undid them till he could see the scars that marred her pale skin. He stopped. 

They had faded, but remained a reminder of what the woman before him had endured as a girl. Of his own failures as a boy. 

“…and as a result, new leads?” Edelgard’s voice jarred him out of his reprieve. He continued with his task before unclenching his teeth.

“You are correct. Various sources and spies are all pointing to one area in particular. Is there far enough, your highness?” He had undone about half of the numerous buttons.

“Thank you, I can do the rest.” Edelgard’s reflection smiled a him. She then moved to her bedside and picked her nightgown up before disappearing behind the folding screen. 

“Perhaps we should get you a lady maid, to help you with such endeavors.” Hubert turned in spite of himself even though she was hidden as she undressed. 

“Is there one who would ever meet your high standards?” She called to him, a fond half laugh sticking to her words. 

“…No. I dare say there wouldn’t be.”

“As I thought. It isn’t much of an issue. I can manage on my own, I have for years…but it is rather nice to have someone to assist me.”

She would rather avoid showing anyone new her scars if she could, that hadn’t changed. The light sound of her footsteps alerted Hubert that she had returned. Edelgard sat down now at her vanity and began unpinning one side of her bone white hair. 

The sleeve of her nightgown fell slightly as she did, revealing more scars scattered across her arms. Edelgard plucked pins out with a practiced air as she continued to speak. 

“When do you think you’ll have the exact location located? The end of the month, perhaps?” A small portion of her hair fell loose and she rang her fingers through it to confirm she’d grabbed all the hairpins out from that section. 

“By the end of the month for sure.’ Hubert replied firmly. “I do not think it wise to launch a march till we are prepared, and we will want our approach to be as quiet as possible. From what we glimpsed of their technology during the war…we will to be at our full strength.”

Edelgard sighed. “It may take longer than till the end of the month to pull our army back together… it’s not impossible but I would rather we are over prepared…do you think we risk loosing our chance if we wait?”

He shook his head as he came to stand behind her. 

“Even if we must wait, three months before launching our attack on their stronghold, they already know we intend to stamp them out. They’ve likely already begun fortifying their defenses…in fact waiting longer will let unease set in. “ 

Edelgard set her jaw and silently undid another set of pins so half of her hair was loose. She didn’t like the idea of waiting. Hubert had served her long enough that he could catch the tiny shifts of her mood. 

“…May I assist you further, your highness?” Hubert asked.

That request caused her to pause. He could see the confusion in her reflection, and then the realization. The room fell deathly quiet for a second as she considered what he said. 

If she declined, he would never press the issue further. The topic would never even dare to enter his mind….and if she consented… 

…he was uncertain if he would be comfortable with all that might entail. 

“…if you are so inclined, I would be grateful.” She murmured. “Thank you.” Her hands fell into her lap as she surrendered the task of unpinning her hair to Hubert.

They remained silent as he worked to gently remove the remaining pins. Edelgard sat at attention, studying her face in the mirror. 

“When was the last time you did this for me? I can hardly remember.” She furrowed her brow. “When we were children I felt like you offered every other day.” 

It had been many years since he had helped her, the last time he had done so they had been children and her hair was still brown. 

Dwelling on that again would do them no good. 

“I can’t remember either, your majesty.” The lie came easy to Hubert. Better not to remind her and cause her undue sorrow. 

He pulled out the last pin and her long hair finally fell loose. Hubert reached over her shoulder and picked up the brush. He took care not to pull as he worked, brushing it out for her before she could protest. 

She didn’t. Instead, she leaned back slightly as he worked and began to tease.

“From now on, perhaps I should refer to you by your full title, Marquis Vestra, The Minister of the Imperial Household and the Emperor’s Valet.”

“I live to serve you, have I not made that clear?” Hubert chuckled slightly.

“Exceedingly so.” Edelgard scolded. “I would like it if you would think of yourself every once in a while, Hubert.”

“I am.” He remarked evenly, holding her hair carefully while he untangled a snarl. “Whatever you require is what I want. But I do see your point in some regards. Your future spouse will not think so kindly of me if I continue to make myself useful in these sort of ways.” 

She laughed. “I don’t ever intend to marry, I thought you of all people would know that.” 

“Forgive my boldness, your majesty. I simply thought that you would enjoy having a companion in that regards, your majesty.” Hubert replied. Her hair was almost completely brushed out now. It hadn’t taken very long.

“Oh I think I would, but you see Hubert, I would have no need of them.” Edelgard leaned back so she could look up at him. “You see, I have you.” Her smile was ever so bright. 

It was only a jest, surely, but to hear her say such a thing so firmly and warmly…he would be lying if he tried to act like he was displeased. He fought to keep his expression neutral and tore his eyes from hers. 

“I think it is time you retire for the night if you’re saying such things. I have kept you up long enough.”

“I want to finish our earlier discussion first.” She pressed, finally moving so she was sitting normally. 

“…I’d rather not wait on launching our attack if we can help it, Hubert. I’ve waited so long for this…waiting puts even more lives at risk. “We should aim to be ready by next month at the latest.”

“A discussion for the morning, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert chided as he returned the brush to her vanity. He held out his hand for her.  
“Nonsense, this is too important.” She placed her hand in his and rose to her feet. “Besides,” Edelgard smothered a yawn with her free hand. “I am wide awake.” 

“Get some rest and we can continue our discussion after you have had the night to think over your plans.” Hubert guided her over to her bed. “I thought the news might bring you some peace, it was not intended for you to worry yourself with.” 

Edelgard let him lead her. “There’s so much to do still, Hubert.” She murmured. “I start to worry I won’t have enough time to do it all.” 

“I will ensure that it does, Lady Edelgard.”

And the smile she gave him as she got in bed was all the thanks he ever thought he would need.

“Thank you. Good night, Hubert.”

“Good Night, your majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Crimson Flower and Hubert looked me dead in the eyes on the last map and told me I shipped EdelHubie now.
> 
> He crit and killed the final boss with his "Bow before her majesty!" line and then stole Edelgard for ending cards and I can't argue with that.
> 
> It's been like two weeks and I am still thinking about that. Also I have not posted anything since January I am SO sorry my brain just said "nope". I'd decided long ago I wanted to write a fic about Edelgard's spouse brushing her hair out for her, and whilst in the middle of getting to write about the Golden Deer in a Mafia AU...I instead wrote this and decided to just dump an entire bottle of victorian lit style pining cause its what I live for
> 
> I would say that'll come up next but knowing me I will just end up writing something for my FE8 otp because I miss them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Hope it was good! It's my first time writing Hubert and he was refreshing to work with and fun and I'm pretty pleased with this. 
> 
> For some reason my brain associates late night encounters with romance, and I've got a few guesses as to why but I don't think I'll ever get bored of late night longing lol


End file.
